


Secret Military Vault Dwellers

by ChaosStriker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStriker/pseuds/ChaosStriker
Summary: Two siblings raised in secret military vault, are supersoldiers. When Vault-Tech staff decides to kill their adoptive parents, these two get really angry and kill everyone in the vault, then leave the vault and set on the road to The Commonwealth. It's my story of Fallout 4 with new characters that will change everything. Female Sole Survior, with changed backround.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning, the first chapter will be much longer than this. I would appreciate your feedback. And please, be little tolerant, because english is not my mother tongue.

**General and Press**  
Wraith  
Traveling through Wasteland is not such fun, I thought. I’ll never understand, what my brother likes about it. He drawing his maps constantly. We haven’t seem much, since we left our vault, but still he already “map” everything. I heard footsteps behind me and turn around silently. I saw my brother sneaking up to my position. “So, what did you saw?” I asked him. “There is a big farm with a huge free space around it. House is built around high voltage tower. And there are four people, one man a three women.” my brother reported. “Is it worth the risk?” He look up at me and start thinking about his answer. He had always done it. Everything he do or say must be planned to details. “Well, we don’t have much of a choice. We running out of water and we need to ask for direction.” he summed up our options. “You’re right about that, we are really short on our water supplies. Well, we have nothing to lose anyways. Leave your primary weapons holstered, but hands on secondary.” I said. Brother nodded a together we set on the road to that farm. There was an older man, that was working on some crops. Two women stood by the water pump and pumped water into bucket. As soon as the farmer take notice of us, he command others to hide inside the house. “Greetings, I’m Blake Abernathy and this is my farm. We don’t want any trouble.” said the farmer. I understand, that we had to frightened him, especially when we had hands on our secondary weapons. Brother gesture to me, that I should lead the negotiating. “Greetings, I am Wraith and this is my brother Pilgrim. We came to trade, not to cause problems.” I said. He examined us for a while and consider what he should do next. “It’s hard to believe, when you have your hands on your guns and have a names that remind riders, so forgive me, if i won’t believe you.” said Blake. Suddenly i heard some noise in the distance. Even my brother must notice it, because we both turn that way. “Someone’s coming.” I said. “It’s a small group.” said brother. “What are you talking about?” Blake didn’t understand. I turned to him and went to the house and I took Blake with me. Brother took of his assault rifle, that he caled DS-04, from his back and he covered our backs. “Hey, what are you doing?” yelled Abernathy, when I gripped his forearm and pulled him inside the house. There were two women waiting for us already, with their homemade firearms prepared. “Stop aiming on us, you’re only embarrassing yourselves.” said Pilgrim. I let go Abernathy and took of my laser rifle LR-21. “What the hell is happening here?” asked the oldest woman, that stood there. “Someone’s coming and there is quite lot of them.” I answered. The family gathered to discuss, what to do and me and my brother were guarding the house. The enemies begin to show up. They looked very careless. I saw ten men, but god knows, how many was at the back of the house. Abernathy’s turned to us. “Can you recognise them?” one of their daughter’s had asked. “Probably the raiders.” I answered. “I’ll talk to them, you stay here.” said Blake and went out, where he resolutely waited for enemies to come. “Wraith, to the roof, now!” said Pilgrim firmly. He didn’t need to say it twice. I put down LR-21 and take my sniper rifle. I put it on my back and started to climb up to the roof. It went good enough. When I get there, I looked around the place. There was no one at the back, only the ten at the front. “Greetings, how can i help you?” said Blake. “Heard him? That was good.” said one of them and laughed in true amusement. ,,What do you think we want, old man?Give us food, water and caps and we won’t rape your girls and skin you alive.” said the one in leather jacket. “Enough!” I’ve heard woman voice. Blonde girl went out of the house and looked really angry. ,,You think, that you can just walked in here and take everything from us, you dump thieves!” shouted the girl. Everyone laughed and I knew what’s going to happen next. “Someone should teach you manners, dumb bitch.” said the man in the leather jacket and started aiming at her. But he don’t have the chance to fire, because I send a bullet through his head. ,, To the house, quickly!” I shouted and shoot another one. Blake took his daughter’s hand and took her inside the house. When the approached safety of the inside, bullets hit the doorframe. My position took some fire too. My brother didn’t hesitate and returned fire. I looked out, found another target a killed him. Pilgrim shoot accurately and rapidly killed three more. Last of the survivors lost courage, because they started running away. Brother killed the closest two and I killed the rest. I reload my sniper rifle and climbed down from the roof. “Everybody alright?” I asked. “Yeah, everybody’s fine” said Pilgrim. “You’re bleeding!” said the blonde solicitously. “It’s nothing, really.” said Pilgrim carelessly and looked at his arm. It looked like bullet scratched him. “Everybody wait a second!” said Blake “I want to thank you both for your help. We don’t have the chance to introduce ourselves properly. So again, I’m Blake Abernathy. This is my wife Connie and our two daughters Mary and Lucy.” Blake introduced his family to us. Mary was the blonde, who tried to stood against those raiders. She was dressed in old, worn grey shirt, army pants a boots. Lucy was brunette with short hair a she was dressed in flannel shirt and old jeans. Connie was graying blonde, dressed in mechanic jumpsuit. Black has graying brown hair and beard, dressed in farm clothes and white coat, but hardly to say with all the dust on it. “It’s nice to meet you. My name’s wraith and this is my brother Pilgrim.” I introduced us and gave a handshake to each one of them. “Wraith and Pilgrim. What a strange names.” said Mary. “We have them because, it’s like our personality. I could be very stealthy if i want to and my brother loves traveling.” I explained.


	2. General and Press Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I study at Aviation Maintanance Engineering school, so I don't have much of a free time. There is part 2 for chapter 1.

Wraith

"Well, if you want to stay for a while, we have some free space and we can talk about some trade." said Blake. "It would be kind of you, if you look at my brother's arm and I will search those raiders." Blake agreed a I came out to loot everything useful. Lucy helped me. There wasn't much, some caps, ammo and pieces of leather armor, that could be traded somewhere. We took everything inside and divided it. We took more ammo and caps and left armor for Abernathy's, because they could sell it to some traders. "So, will you stay?" asked Connie. "Well, we came here only to ask for direction." said Pilgrim. Mary was just finishing bandaging his arm a she constantly smiled at him. "It depends where you want to go. To east, there are ruins of Concord and to the north, there are Sanctuary Hills. At least I think. The second one was told to us by some trader." said Blake. Concord sound good, I thought. "We would be greatfull, if we could pump some water and then we will be on our way to Concord. I said. "Of course, pump is outside." said Blake. I took our bottles and got out to fill them. Brother joined me after while. We fulfilled our bottles, packed our things, said our goodbyes and set on the way to Concord. Road wasn't long, at least not for us, but we mooched a lot. We reached edge of the town by sunset. Houses were damaged, as always. We stopped and listened to our surroundings. We couldn't mishear the gunshot. Few seconds after another gunshot followed. We turned to gunshots direction. Even at the distance, I could see woman in red coat and hat ran into the church. Some raiders followed her closely. "Are we going to help her?" asked brother. I only nodded a we set off. We sneaked through the back alleys and we reached an old church. Meanwhile gunfire has stopped. There were five raiders at the front a more have been inside. Those at the front stood by the entrance, two mens at each side and that thing, that looked like their leader stood in the middle. Pilgrim looked at me and asked in gestures if I want to negotiate. I smiled and nodded. Brother disappeared and I silently hid my laser rifle and pulled out my revolver .45. I sneaked, unheard, behind the leader and clap on his shoulder. He turned to me with dense look on his face. I punched him into his belly and then kicked him on the knee. When he knelt, I took him by his jaw and strongly pressed it. Then I shot those riders on the right and brother took those on the left. Riders inside noticed the fire outside and turned to me. "Alright everybody, listen up. If someone do something stupid, I will break his jaw. If someone try to shoot ar kill me, I will crush his head!" I shouted. "Who do you think you are, you dumb bitch!" shouted one of the raiders and he started pacing towards me. Pilgrim didn't hesitated a shot him in the head. "Well, anyone else wants to be a hero? No! All right. I've got my people hidden all around his place. If you don't get out of Concord, you're all gonna die!" I shouted. Nothing happened, no one made a move nor said a word. Only their leader tried to take off my hand from his jaw. Because nobody wanted to move, I choosed drastic solution and broke his jaw. Cracking sound of his jaw spread through the hall, with his yelping. But it has requested effect. Raiders started moving quickly from the church and when they were out they started running away. When they were gone, I let their leader go and then cut of his head with my assassultron blade sword. Pilgrim climbed out off his hiding spot and gave me a condemning look. "Was it really necessary?" he asked. "No, but at least he won't give us any trouble in the future. Why, do you mind?" I said. "No, I'm just saying it wasn't necessary." he said. I grinned at him and reloaded my revolver. The woman was slowly approaching us. She was 1,75 m tall, she has black hair and hazel green eyes. In that hat she has paper with sign press on it. In addition to the coat, she has stripped green scarf and high boots. In her left holster she has 10mm pistol and traveling backpack on her back. She came to us, looked at the corpse of the dead leader and then to me. I was cleaning my sword at the moment, to put it back to the scabbard. "Well, that was pretty good show." she said little nervously. "Sorry, but to shoot them all would be a waste of ammo." I said. "You're right about that." said that woman. "You should carry more weapons on these roads." said Pilgrim. That woman smirked and nodded. "I am Piper and you are?" she asked. "I am Wraith and this is my brother Pilgrim." I introduced us. "You are raiders too?" Piper asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Everyone says that. "No, we're not. We only have name by our skills." explained Pilgrim. "Oh" she said only. We stood there for a while in complete silence. "And what do you want here?" brother had asked her. She looked at us for a while, like she was thinking if she should told us the truth. "I'm a reporter. I heard that Minutemen have a new general, so I wanted to see him myself and I wanted to get an interview." said Piper. "Who are the Minutemen?" I had asked. "You have been in a vault for a while, haven't ya." said Piper. This surprised us. "How do you know that we are from the vault?" asked Pilgrim. "You have Pip-boys and you don't look like you've been in Wasteland for long. But back to the Minutemen. I don't want to talk about it here and that general lives on Sanctuary Hills. It's not far from here and I want to get there before dawn." said Piper. She was right. If this general lives on Sanctuary Hills, surely they will have beds, some security and food. Perhaps they would allow us to enter for some caps, I thought. "So, will you take us there?" I asked. "If you'll give me interview later." said Piper. "Deal." Agreed brother. Piper nodded, she made her way around us and set on the road. I only sighed and followed her. Pilgrim followed us after a little while.

We walk silently, I didn't feel need for small talk. I had always felt pain, when I look around on this destroyed land. I knew how world had looked before the War, from photos and storytelling from my parents, so this was a disappointment for me. This atmosphere discouraged me from talking. Like the Wasteland took all words from your mouth. We walked around the Red Rocket and we arrived to a wooden bridge. It was repaired, but still it looked very wobbly. We stepped on it and with great caution we went to the other side. There was a guarding post and two heavy machine gun turrets. On guarding post stood black man, dressed in white trench coat with turquoise scarf and blue and gold vest. He aimed at us with a gun that looked like an old laser musket. "Hey, You there. Stop!" he shouted. We all raised our hands in an unthreatening gesture and Pilgrim indicated to Piper that she should lead the conversation. This was clever of him, I wouldn't know what to say. "Greetings, I'm Piper a these are my companions." she said. Companions that she made about ten minutes ago, I thought. "We came here to see the general of the Minuteman." Piper continued. Man before us relaxed a little. "And what exactly do you want?" asked the man kindlier. "I am a reporter and I want an interview." said Piper honestly. That man smiled in surprise and lowered his weapon. We had lowered our hands. "I am Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minuteman. Welcome to Sanctuary. Please follow me." said Preston. I looked at Pilgrim with distrustful expression on my face. We followed Preston and looked around Sanctuary. In garage of one of the houses was a big corpse of some big fucking monster. If this was killed by the general, he had my respect. I also saw a robot, Mr. Handy and some settlers. We came to one house, which stood more or less in the middle of this place. Some settlers was repairing it. In front of the house stood women in military uniform and she leaned on walking stick. It looked like she was injured on her left leg. She was advising some people about repairs. Someone has to warn her about our arrival, because she turned to our direction. She had red hair and green eyes. She was 1,75m tall as Piper was. She tried to move most of her body weight to her right side. I looked on the house that was in repairs by those settlers. They had to cover some holes in the roof and cover the windows and the would have been done. Garage was open. And inside stood old rusty T-45 power armor, that looked like it has been through a very tough battle. It was whole cover by scratches, blood and slime. There was a huge open scratch on the left leg, that looked like it has been made by some big can opener. I looked back to the woman, that we just reach. She didn't looked very well. She was very pale in the face and I almost couldn't hear her heartbeat. " General, this is a reporter named Piper and her two companions." Preston introduced us. It didn't surprised me that this woman was the general. Every clue led to that. But Piper and Pilgrim looked surprised. General examined each one of us. "More likely a bodyguards." she said. "Not even that. We were more likely at the right time on the right place." said brother. General lightly smiled. "I'm Nora Dex, General of the Minuteman. Welcome to Sanctuary Hills." said Nora. "Thanks for the welcome. I am Piper Wright and this is Wraith and Pilgrim. Like Preston has said, I'm a reporter and I want an interview from You." said Piper. Nora looked very surprised. Probably she didn't expect, that anyone would still concern about newspaper. "The newspaper still exist?" Nora asked in disbelief. Piper only grinned. She was probably used on that kind of reaction. " Yes, Blue. Newspaper still exists." said Piper. "Blue, what does that mean?" asked Nora. "Well, you don't wear vault jumpsuit right now, but the Pip-boy and the fish out of water look, dead giveaways." Piper explained. Nora nodded in understanding. Suddenly she closed her eyes, her face distorted in pain and she started falling. I ran to her and catch her immediately. Her skin was very hot and dry on touch. "Do you have infirmary or bed here?" I asked. Nora pointed on a opposite house. I took her in my arms and carried her inside. She guided me to her bedroom and I put her on the bed. I unbuttoned her blouse a took it of her. She had shirt with shortened sleeves. I took of my backpack and took out a stimpack from it. I gave her shot right into her vein. It took some time, before the effect made his magic, but she looked a little better after some time. "Are you better?" I asked. She didn't answer, only give a look to the door. I turned around and saw, that everyone crowded together at the door. "And out! Everyone! Maybe I am a stranger, but also I am a doctor and her best chance on survival!" I shouted. Brother understood what I meant and started pushing everyone out. Back in our vault, I was given a pararescue medical training and where I can I do my best. I turned back to Nora. "Yes, I'm better now." said Nora heavily. I smiled a little. I like these tough types, that would never admit that they're hurt badly. "So, what happened to you?" I asked. Nora turned to me and smiled, as if I told her a very bad joke. "Well, if I skip the part of getting out from Vault 111 and getting weapons and ammo and etc., Codsworth, Mr. Handy robot, told me that I should go into Concord and found some people there, that could help me. I went there and walked into the back of some raiders. They were fighting with Preston, that held his stand on the balcony of the Museum of Freedom. We took them together and then I killed every raider inside. But second wave was already preparing. Sturges told me, that there was T-45 power armor and minigun on the roof. All we needed was fusion core and luckily there was one in the basement. I put it in the power armor, took a minigun and start killing the second wave. Immediately they realised, what they're facing and start retreating. And then that fucking lizard, uhm, Deathclaw came out from the hole in the ground and attacked me. His claw ripped my left femoral plating. It would have killed me if Preston wouldn't attracted his attention. I managed to take minigun and blow his fucking head. Preston and the others helped me get off the power armor a treat my wounds. Than they got me here. Then I helped, with Preston's help, few settlement around a brought some people here. The others took the dead lizard here, so we could use it for meat and hide. Then I was starting to feeling worse. That is the short version." told Nora her story. If she came through all of this, only after she left the vault, it must be a though women, I thought. I think I wouldn't make it myself and I'm a superhuman. "If you want, I can take a look on your leg." I said. She looked at me and I saw shadow of disbelief in her eyes. I could understand that. She knows me only a few minutes and here in the Wasteland you couldn't believe anyone, I guess. "You're a doctor?" she asked. "Yes, you could say that. I don't have any degree, but I guess nobody will give me one in these days." I answered. Another moment of silence followed by another inquisitive look. "Alright, do your best." said Nora. I smirked a little for myself and started making a preparations. I took off my bag some medical tools and supplies." I said. Nora shrugged her shoulder and started taking the off. It was difficult for her when she was lying on her bed, so I helped her a little. Her left thigh was whole covered by dirty bandage. "When did you changed it last time?" I asked. "I have it on my leg since the Deathclaw rip my leg. It's five days I believe." she answered. Five days, i was surprised that her leg didn't rotted, I thought. Slowly I started to taking it off. As soon as I got to last layer, the one that was close to tight, I could smell a terrible stench. I had a hard time not to throw up. Nora looked like, she has the same problem. "I bet, It shouldn't smell like that." said Nora. "No, definitely not." I said. I tried to take of the bandage, but it was stuck to the wound. "Hey, is somebody out there?" I shouted. It took a while, but some guy and Pilgrim came in. The both covered their noses, when the smell struck them. "What are you doing here? Playing on doctor…" said that guy, moving his eyes from me to Nora. "No shit, Sturges. Isn't it obvious." said Nora. "Hey, you two. I need as many water as you can bring me and make sure it's clean. Bandage has stuck on wound and I need to moisten it." I said. "Clean water, coming up." said Sturges and the both went out. It didn't took them much time, after few minutes they've returned with bottles of clean water. They place them near me and brother took Sturges away. Just to be sure, I put a water cleaning tablet in each bottle. I washed my hands and get ready for taking off that bandage. "It's going to hurt. A lot." I have warned Nora. "It cannot hurt more, than first time." said Nara. "You seriously have lack of imagination." I said. I started to pour water on bandage and delicately trying to take it off. Nora was trying not to shout, but tears were running unstoppably from her eyes and her jaw was firmly clenched. It took me half an hour to take it off. Nora was trembling, whining quietly and she was covered in sweat. Slash had grey-green crust of pus, swollen and reddened around. "Holy shit, It didn't hurt?" I asked unbelievingly. "No, it only itch a little and I took Med-X for sure." Nora drained through her teeth. That explained it. Med-X can reduce pain and give you some strength, but you wouldn't even notice that you're injured. "Piper!" I shouted. I heard fast footsteps and after few seconds Piper showed at the entrance. "Oh, God." said Piper and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Piper, take off your coat and scarf and wash your hand with water from those bottles, I'm gonna need your help." I said. "Why me? I believe someone else is more suited than I am." Piper started to protest. "That's certainly true, but I need your weak little hands and I don't know any other woman here, besides Nora." I said. "My weak little hands?" asked Piper angrily. "No offense, but I need someone who will push side of the slash, so I can clean it. If a man would do it, he could simply push too much. So shall we?" I explained. And I don't want any man here, they are far too clumsy, I thought. "Ok, I get it." Piper said and took off her coat and scarf, then washed her hands. "Here, put it on your mouth." I said and gave her surgical mask. "I'm not sure if it's necessary, when you consider where are we." she said. "It's not for her safety, but for ours." I said. "Thank you kindly." said Nora sarcastically. All the tools I needed was in my reach. I took Nora's hand, forcing her to look at me. "Ready?" I asked. "Just do it!" she said, letting my hand go and clutched her hand into fists. "Piper, when I start, I need you to pull the side slightly away, so I can cut off the dead tissue. Only slightly, understood?" I said. Piper nodded and swallowed hard. I started to cut and immediately grey-green liquid started to flow out. It smelled terribly. Nora's scream almost torn my ears up. It took me a while, but I managed to clean the wound and stitched it. Nora fell unconscious because of pain. I washed my hands and wrapped clean bandage around now clean wound. I cleaned the mess and then took Piper away. There were many people waiting outside. Everybody looked at us, when we got outside the house, moving closer and started to speak, everyone at the same time. "Everyone, shut up!" I shouted. Everybody stopped talking immediately. "Speak one after the other and please took Piper somewhere, where she could rest." I said. One man stepped forward and took Piper to opposite house. "How's she?" asked Preston sharply. "I managed to clean up the wound and now she's resting." I answered. "I want to see her." Preston said. "She should rest without disturbance." I said. "That wasn't an request." Preston said and moved himself in front of me. I moved out of his way. "Don't wake her." I warned him. He nodded and stepped inside. Everyone waited tensely. Brother gave me an encouraging smile and give my hand firm squeeze. It helped so I returned him smile. Preston came back with calm expression. "She's good, if than can be said." Preston said. "She need to sleep. Tomorrow I will give her another stimpack and it should get better. Most important was to remove the dead tissue, because that is something stimpack don't cure." I said. "Thank's for everything and sorry I didn't trust you. But you cannot be sure these days." Preston said. "We understand." Pilgrim said. " Well you surely can stay here, if you want." Preston said. "Thank you. I will stay in Nora's house so I can look after her." I said. Preston nodded and walked away. Because it was night already and surroundings was lit by few lanterns and fires, I and Pilgrim went to Nora's house. "I sleep here and you sleep in her room?" he asked. "Sure thing." I answered and walked to room where Nora was. I covered her with blanket and cleaned my things, then pack them up. I put my sleeping bag on the ground, then took my clothes off until I was standing only in my T-shirt and underwear. I crawled into the bag and fell asleep almost immediately. Falling asleep never was my problem.


End file.
